A little dandelion
by Siulk
Summary: Vauseman after prison c:


Piper sat up in bed with a loud yawn and stared at the void next to her.

The sheets were still warm and she lay down in that comfortable nest, hugging the pillow.

She deeply breath on it and Alex's perfume broke through her nostrils, painting a smile on her face: _the smell of happiness_.

A shout brought her back to the world: "Get up, you lazy thing!"

Once up, she went to the bathroom and had a quick shower.

Wrapped in a towel, she jumped to the kitchen dripping water around.

* * *

Alex was there with a tea pot in her hands.

"Hey, good morning, kid" Alex kissed her.

"Good morning.." Piper yawned again.

Alex smiled and sat at the table. She held a cookie with her teeth and raised an eyebrow.

Piper got embarassed under that powerful look, she frantically grabbed two cookies and filled herself a cup of boiling tea.

Alex giggled and Piper burnt her tongue with the hot liquid.

_Damn that girl._

"What are we doing today?" Piper asked out of the blue.

Alex laughed "I don't know, Pipes. We could just stay together.."

Piper nodded and shut her mouth up with other cookies.

"You're gonna become fat, if you keep eating like this"

Piper leered at her and the brunette went to the sink giggling, while Piper went out, munching other cookies.

* * *

"Leave, I'll do it" Piper had just grabbed Alex's hands in the soap and moved them out of the sink.

She was now wearing just pants and a too short t-shirt, tightened on her body still wet for the drops falling from her hair.

Alex dried her hands and moved behind Piper, focused on the sink, admiring the cute shrinks painted on her frown.

Eventually she took her hair away from her neck.

"Well" she kissed her jaw.

"Thank you.." she leaned and whispered breathing on her.

"You deserve a reward.." Alex hugged Piper's thin waist, swinging.

Piper quivered but kept washing the cups.

"Mmh.. you should dress properly, you know? Or I'll be forced to undress you and teach you how to do it..."

Alex said, biting her ear and slipped a hand under the shirt.

Piper bent her head on a side, closing her eyes and breathed heavily.

"Mmh.. piss off, I'm working, here" the blonde said, chuckling.

"Okay, okay" Alex hands went away from Piper's tummy and grazed her pants. Piper blushed.

"Alright, then.." the brunette went away with a grimace.

Piper was overwhelmed and finished wetting everything in a few seconds just to chase Alex in the other room.

* * *

Once in the bedroom, she put on trousers and changed the wet t-shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt.

Alex was looking at her, sighing.

She shook her head "Gosh, I'm so lucky.. I have a wonderful wife."

"Stop it, Al, we both know who is the hot one, here."

Alex kissed her cheek "You are beautiful"

Piper blushed again and broke the atmosphere by stating: "We should paint those walls we have left in the living room."

Alex thumbed up "Let's go, then!"

* * *

Piper wore a worn out apron and tied her hair up in a ponytail; she took a big brush and started painting a wall white.

She was proud of her work and kept covering the grey concrete with the color, while Alex came in with other buckets.

A weak laugh "Hey, Pipes..."

Piper turned just in time to see a shadow fell on herself and to feel something wet hit her.

She gasped and a wide blue stain printed on the wall with her silhouette in the middle.

Piper was astonished: "ALEX!" she yelled "WHAT THE FUCK-"

The brunette was laughing out loud.

Piper roused and started throwing brush strokes against Alex.

"Hey, hey, stop it-" Alex tried to cover her face, but Piper was coming towards her with a full bucket, like a feral creature.

She was covering Alex with white paint "Shit, Pipes, I can't se-" she stomped in some brushes and fell with a hand in the blue bucket.

Piper obviously fell on her, throwing the white paint on the opposite blue wall.

While falling, they knocked other buckets over and the floor became a melting pot of colors.

Piper was lying on Alex's breast and their bodies shivered, touching each other.

Suddenly the brunette took the hand out of the bucket and held Piper's face, leaving a blue mark on her.

Piper loudly gasped and lingered for an instant; then she violently pushed Alex in the wet paint on the floor, keeping her down.

Alex swore subheading.

"Are you happy now?"

"Nope." Piper smirked and drew a thick white line on Alex's nose.

"How dare you!" Alex turned sat over Piper.

"You're such an evil creature."

"Yep." Piper chuckled.

"You deserve to be punished." Alex smirked.

"Hm-mh..." Piper blushed again.

Alex shook her head smiling and just stood on her knees.

But Piper grabbed her shirt and pushed her lips against her.

"Blergh, you taste of paint." Alex made a grimace.

Piper didn't yield and feed herself with Alex's lips; a trickle fell down her chin.

"Gosh, you're so greedy" Alex broke the kiss and lay next to Piper.

Piper laid her head on her tummy and they lingered in that rainbow, looking at the walls.

* * *

"It's crap" Piper stated.

"I would say art..." Alex replied.

"Yeah..." Piper mumbled.

"…it's artistic crap."

Alex laughed.

"It's perfect for a baby.."

"For our _little dandelion_"

Alex and Piper smiled at each other and their lips melted up in a whirlwind of emotions.

_The taste of happiness._


End file.
